


Out from Eden

by tehren



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Exile, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, POV Eve, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehren/pseuds/tehren
Summary: From a prompt ("And so we evacuated. As we got to the edge of the trees, I turned and saw, very faintly in the distance ___.")
Relationships: Adam from Eden & Aziraphale & Eve (Good Omens), Adam from Eden/Eve (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Out from Eden

**Author's Note:**

> My mom, brother, & I do a weekly 10-minute writing prompt, and this time I accidentally wrote a fic. Enjoy!

And so we evacuated. As we got to the edge of the trees, I turned and saw, very faintly in the distance a white-clad figure emerge from the massive stone wall we'd come through. He -- for I knew who it was, of course I did -- he looked in our direction and made a little motion with his arm, as if he'd started to wave and thought better of it. Instead, he began fitting stones into the hole, closing the point of our egress, and had I not already known we would not be returning to the lush interior, that would have been definite proof.

We watched him for a while, my man and I, but as he lifted the final stone we turned away, unable to witness the last proof of our exile.

"Come on," I said, and took Adam's hand. "Let's try to find a cave or something before it gets dark."

With that, we entered the trees and walked toward our future.


End file.
